


Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, it's tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just found <a href="http://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/955010Starkfiledeletedscene.jpg">Tony Stark's Shield file</a> and it says that it's his birthday today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

Tony woke because he sensed another presence in his bedroom. Carefully he opened his eyes to find a certain archer sitting cross-legged at the mattress and smiling. With a sigh he let his head drop back and closed his eyes. 

“Morning,” he mumbled after opening one eye again to look at the alarm clock. 8 am.

“I thought you're in Uzbekistan right now,” he asked when he saw the Clint smirk.

“Good morning to you, sleeping beauty. Don't you know what day we have?”

“Wednesday?” Tony asked sleepily. 

“That's right,” Clint grinned and leaned forward, turned Tony's head with his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. “And it's your birthday.” 

“Ahhh... no, not again,” he grumbled and wiped his hand over his face, then he opened the second eye.

“Strange, isn't it? It's the same day as last year,” Clint grinned.

“So, you didn't answer my question. Shouldn't you be in Uzbekistan?” 

“I have a day off. And it's your birthday. Do you really think I forgot that?” He flopped down beside Tony in his gear, just his boots were gone.

“I hoped so. At least, I tried to forget it.” Tony turned to his husband and propped on one elbow. “So, you have a day off?” 

“Yes. So do you. I talked to your PA.” Clint smiled and turned as well to lie face to face with Tony.

“That sounds awesome.” Tony grinned now, too. 

“Yes, and because I know that you no longer celebrate your birthdays since a certain incident I thought we stay in bed the whole day and do whatever we want.” 

“Oh, that sounds tempting.” He put his hand on Clint's hip and pulled slightly and he complied. He was so close now, that he only needed to go a few inches to kiss him. When his lips brushed Clint's he opened his mouth to invite Tony in. Carefully their tongues touched and he wrapped his arm around Clint's neck to intensify the contact. He sucked at his lower lip, his tongue and felt his husband melt into the passionate kiss. 

“You don't know how much I missed this,” Clint murmured when they separated. 

“Not as much as I missed it,” Tony chuckled and licked his lips.

“I have a present for you,” Clint said and turned to fetch a small package, awkwardly wrapped in red and gold gift wrap paper. Tony carefully opened it and found a box and when he opened it, there was a beautiful old pocket watch. He took it out of the box, opened the lid and found an engraving. _'Time flies, Love stays'_.

“Wow, it's beautiful,” he said and turned back to Clint.

“It's been my great-grandfather's watch,” Clint said and smiled. “Just the engraving is new.”

“Oh my god, Clint, no... I... I can't accept that... it's...” 

“Why? You said it's beautiful.” 

“Clint, it _is_ beautiful... but it's your great-grandfather's watch. Shouldn't it stay in your family?” 

“But I want you to have it. You know, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I wanted to give you something special.” He stroked Tony's cheek with the back of his hand. “And by the way, it stay's in my family. _You_ are my family now and I love you.”

“I don't know what I can say... except that I love you.” 

“You don't have to say anything. But if you want to you can kiss me, I wouldn't complain.” Clint smirked and put his hand around Tony's waist. Tony leaned over and with a smile he took Clint's face in his hands and kissed him, long, passionate and sensuous.

“So, it's your birthday. What do you want to do?” 

“Hmm, I have some ideas. But they all require you to get out of your clothes...”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
